


Dust to Dust

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Other, Self-Harm, Snapshots, Song fics, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: Little snapshots of our favorite pair...





	1. Weight of the World- Evanescence

**Author's Note:**

> Some are Friends to Lovers.  
> Some are just friendship.  
> Relationships and song inspiration will be at the beginning of each section.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Evanescence- Weight of the World  

Reid sets the coffee mug on the granite counter in the kitchenette.

He sighs as his shoulders sag—Atlas too tired to carry the world anymore.

_What’s the point in trying if you’re not going to make a difference— if we can’t save our own first?_

His eye prick in terror. 

He jumps as a heavy hand lands on his shoulder.

”Pretty Boy, you okay?” Morgan’s voice scratches as he rubs a small circle in crook of Reid’s neck. 

Reid looks up at the ceiling, blinking away tears.

”How can we”- he looses his voice as he turns, pressing his face into Morgan’s shoulder. 

Prentiss- they did all that they could. It’s going to be hard moving on without her. 

Feels like the weight of the world is toppling them. 

Reid squeezes his eyes shut as he holds on to Morgan for dear life. 


	2. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrice- Circles  
> Morgan/ Reid   
> Hurt/Comfort  
> Rated G

Morgan stares up at the hotel’s ceiling; words flowing. 

Reid curls on his side, listening to the rambling— tiredness seeping from both their bones. 

The headlights of cars swoop across their bodies illuminating them; the whoosh of their passing heard.

Morgan talks about everything and nothing. 

He talks about love and loss and the mundane; he talks about the weather. He talks about the past, present and future. 

Reid listens as he talks in circles; trying to keep the nightmares at bay. Trying to push them away; keeping them closer. 

Darkness settles over them; two friends exhausted after a grueling day. 

Sleep never comes easy, but when they’re together, somehow they make it work. 

Reid gives a worn smile as reaches to curl arm around Morgan; his head resting on Morgan’s chest. He closes his eyes as he listens for their steadying heartbeats mingling together.

Morgan sighs, snuggling closer as they’re swirled off to sleep.


	3. Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanescence-Lithium  
> Spencer Reid  
> Warning: Addiction,Drug use, Suicidal Thoughts  
> Rated M

The pills lay scattered on the table— hand shaking as Reid picks one up; rolling it between his fingers.

Drops it down again.  

He can’t do this... can’t—

His mind’s swirling faster still. 

The emptiness is showing and he can’t cover it anymore. 

He cant hold on. 

He wants the numbness, the flutter-stutter heart.

He wants his brain to shut down; the wonderful world of CSN depressants. 

He wants the world to stop.

Heated tears sting the corners of his eyes as they race down his face. 

It hurts to be alone. 

It hurts more to be stuck in a prison called a body and a cage called a mind. 

A floating consciousness aware of everything... too tight, too fast, too loud, too much. 

All he wants to do is forget. 

The pills slip down easy- one after another, like magic they disappear. 


	4. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paramore: Hallelujah
> 
> Rating:Gen
> 
> Pairing: Morgan/Reid

 

If only this moment could last forever-

Sulfur hangs heavy in the air as sparks rain like faerie's dust...red, blue,green and champagne chandeliers float; suspended for a moment before dispersing into the inky night.

Morgan draws a blanket across Reid's shoulders as he shivers, staring up.

Honey eyes are illuminant as they peer over at chocolate orbs.

Reid's mouth quirks into a crooked smile as Morgan laces his fingers through Reid's.

"Best first date ever." Reid whispers under the squeals and pops of fireworks. Morgan leans in, kissing Reid sweetly,slow.

Time stops as the lights flare overhead, a thousand sighs released into the night.


	5. Nearly Witches (Every Since We Met)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic!at the disco: Nearly Witches (Every Since We Met)
> 
> Pairing: Morgan/Reid
> 
> Rating:Gen
> 
> Pre-Slash

 

_ Sweat drips off his body; like a puppet-master's handy work-the beat moves him. _

_ Reid looks up from across the room and scowls at the sight. _

_ He's not jealous; he just doesn't know how to appreciate the sight of two anonymous women trying to have Morgan's offspring on the dance floor. _

_ Morgan's not really feeling the withering heat of the crowd, the feel of curves and sandpaper dresses catching on his skin. _

_ It always happens this way; Morgan asks Reid out for a guys night...Morgan gets swept off by legs and frothy cups of skin...and Reid's left staring the sight. _

_ Not tonight. _

_ Not ever again. _

_ Morgan places his hand on woman number one’s hip, grinding like his life depends on it, all the while staring into Reid's eyes, never letting go. His chest rises and falls as the beat winds him tight... _

_ Reid blushes at this awkward display, but he can't look away. _

_ Reid sips his Coke, lips curling around the straw. _

_ A small smile graces his lips as he witnesses Morgan shiver, swallowing hard. _

_ Promises, Promises. _


	6. Rape Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nirvana: Rape Me
> 
> Rating:Explicit
> 
> Pairing:Morgan/Reid
> 
> Warning:Violence (Self injury)

 

 

_ "Kid, what are you doing?" Morgan's voice is sharp as Reid looks up startled...eyes glazed. _

_ Reid shakes his head as the razor tumbles from his grasp. _

_ "Go away." He whispers as he stoops to pick it up. Morgan was the one who had let himself in... _

_ Morgan's stomach clenches as Reid bites his lip. _

_ "I'm not going anywhere. If you want to do it, go ahead...but I'm not-" Morgan's voice is caught as Reid presses the blade against his skin, drawing wires of crimson ink; they stand in high relief against the paleness of his skin on his forearm. _

_ Reid's shoulders sag and Morgan shivers.   _

_ Morgan closes his eyes...no need for an eidetic memory for this one. _


	7. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kings of Leon: Knocked up  
> Rating:M  
> Pairing: Reid/Morgan  
> Warning:Explicit sex situation

_ Morgan closes his eyes, lacing his fingers in Reid's hair like reins. Reid grunts reveling in the slight burn. But he pushes forward anyways... _

_ Morgan's back arches, nipples pert as Reid runs trembling fingers over them. _

_ He leans down to pepper kisses down Morgan's jaw, nipping and biting as Morgan hooks his legs around Reid's hips; bucking until Reid gets the idea. _

_ Reid pumps in and out, slow and sure. _

_ The one thing no one would ever guess is that...Derek Morgan doesn't mind bottoming. _

_ Especially if it's Reid who's topping. _

_ Sweet slow thrusts, muscles clenching and relaxing as he touches Morgan; a fire burning deep in their guts, their chests...their hearts. _

_ "Reid."Morgan sighs as Reid grips tighter, presses deeper. _

_ Morgan shivers, pulling Reid down into the deepest of kisses. _

_ No one would ever know. _

__


	8. Boy Meets Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Roux:Boy Meets Girl
> 
> Pairing: Morgan/Reid
> 
> Rating: M

 

_ Morgan chuckles as Reid splays his palm against his chest. That laugh quickly turns as Reid flips them, pressing Morgan against the wall. He leans in, nibbling on Morgan's ear. Morgan loves the heat between their bodies. _

_ Reid smirks as he hand travels lower, he jerks Morgan's belt hoops, pulling their bodies together in the most sensual of ways. He grips Morgan's ass in his palms, squeezing and relaxing the muscles. Morgan and Reid pant and groan as they rut. _

_ Morgan hisses at the friction, loving the slow roll of Reid's hips as he spreads his own legs, letting Reid settle on top his thigh. Reid grunts and rides the waves. _

_ "Pretty Boy, I love you." Morgan breathes, kissing Reid's neck. Reid stiffens, body stuttering to a stop as he stares open mouthed. _

_ His eyes quirk in confusion... _

_ "Morgan, you know- No emotions, just the physical." Reid steps away from Morgan, tucking his hard-on back into his pants. _

_ Morgan's chest heaves- _ _ now he knows how all those women felt. _


	9. Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina Agulara: Candy Man
> 
> Pairing: Morgan/Reid
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Gen: pre-slash

 

_ He gives a small smile as he darts his tongue out for a taste... the first and then it's over- he can never get enough. _

_ His fingers elegantly wrap around the shaft as he pushes it into his mouth, loving the way it makes his lips stretch. _

_ He bobs his head, loving the way it catches on his tongue, the minute pull of skin in his mouth. Reid moans as he works it faster and harder in and out of his mouth...the sweetness filling his nose. _

_ "Ah, damn it Reid, will you stop that!" Morgan snaps, slapping at Reid's hand, the blowpop coming out with a lewd 'pop!' _

_ Reid's licks his lips and Morgan curses his friend, stumbling away from his desk. _

_ Reid looks over at Garcia and smiles. _

_ Garcia laughs as she leans over and whispers,"I told you so." _


	10. Tiger-Lilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Roux- Tiger-Lilly  
> Rated:M  
> Warning:masturbation  
> Solo!Morgan

This is one of those blessed times where his bunk mate is on a consult with Rossi...he has the hotel room to himself- not that he doesn't mind sharing, but-

The veins of his forearm stick out in high relief as his hand glides up and down...

His head lolls back as his other hand graces his thigh, traveling up his torso.

 

He thinks of his mouth...the way his lips form words. Strings of psychobabble if you were to as Morgan.

Morgan groans low as his hand jerks up and down; a twinge of pleasure sprouting through his body, taking over his movements.

He pants, hips jerking. His mouth is not his own as he gasps...

_Come on... I know you want to._

There's a sharp pressure behind his eyes, his torso as he imagines it's Reid's nails raking across his chest, his stomach...his thighs.

He twitches and jerks, the fire unfurling in his gut.

"S-shit!" He stammers as it come over him.

The weeping eye twitching double time, cum spurting over him.

"Spence!" The cry is ripped out of his mouth...it's not his fault really. He calls out over and over until his body finally relaxes.

He gasps for air, trying to enjoy the fuzzy feeling floating over his mind but he feels uneasy. He turns in the chair to see a red faced Reid staring blankly at the mess on Morgan's stomach and back to his mouth.

Morgan says nothing- straightening in the chair. Reid blinks, turning on his heels, he walks out of the room, the door snapping shut behind him.

/.../.../

"Looks like we have to double up-"

"I am not sleeping with Reid."Morgan says quickly.

Reid brow furrows in confusion...and then he remembers what happened the last time.

Morgan wouldn't look him in the eyes for days.


	11. 18th Floor Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue October-18th Floor Balcony  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Character Death

 

_ Morgan's breathless as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He stares at the phone, dial tone ominous and loud- filling the room with it's death toll- the phone's dying. _

_ His heart slams against his chest. _

_ This can't be real.  _

_ Morgan shutters a sob. He just saw Reid and he was fine. FINE goddamn it! He was just at Reid's apartment, not even an hour ago and he was there...he was with Morgan and everything was okay. _

_ He kissed Reid before he left and Reid took Morgan's hand and squeezed it tight. _

_ He was fine... _

_ They both knew the risk, but it doesn't hurt any less. _

_ Doesn't mean that each breath isn't a struggle. _

_ That Morgan knows how to deal any better. _

_ Reid lay his head on Morgan's stomach- they both look up at the stars trying so hard not to doze off. The stars wink and nod in the open air- Gideon's cabin their way of escaping the pressures of their jobs. The stress and frustration melts away as Morgan slowly runs his fingers through Reid's hair- loving the silky slide of his fingertips. _

_ Reid sighs as he looks up at Morgan and smiles. _

_ They wanted to get away from it all. _

_ And somehow they got on the topics of family- and Morgan and Reid let the words ebb and flow in the Mountain air. _

_ It was beautiful. _

_ Morgan told Reid more about his family, and Reid about his own. _

_ They were opening up more than ever- and Morgan never felt anything like this before. He wanted Reid to know everything about him- and he wanted know all there was about Reid. _

_ And now he's gone. _

_ They were going to tell the team about them...their families-it just doesn't make any sense. _

_ Morgan curls on his side, touching the place where Reid should be. His body shakes and with each sob- his heart breaks that much more. _

_ It was Reid who had kissed him first- the warm breeze traced across their skin as Reid laced his fingers through Morgan's and squeezed. Morgan chuckles softly as Reid sits up, resettling next to him on the ground. _

_ Reid smoothed a hand across Morgan's jaw, and Morgan's breath hitches. _

_ "I-" Morgan tries for words, but can't manage to find the right ones. _

_ Reid licks his lips as he leans in. _

_ "I'm yours." Reid's breath ghosts over Morgan's lips as Reid's brushes his against them. _

_ Morgan tries to catch his breath but it's too much. _

_ Someone took Reid's life. _

_ Someone- _

_ Morgan closes his eyes and he sees him- Reid. _

_ He needs him here. HE NEEDS HIM HERE! _

_ And that's never going to happen now. _

_ There's so many things- So many things not done, not said...and now it's too late. _

_ Reid pulls back a little and smiles- _

_ "I'm yours, you do know that right?" His eyes reflect the moon and the stars. _

_ Morgan nods, breathless. _

_ "I'm- I love you Reid." Morgan runs his hand over Reid's arm until it connects with his hand. Reid entangles them together. He kisses the top of Reid's head. _

_ "I love you too Morgan." Reid settles his head against Morgan's chest, the stolid beat of Morgan's heart drifting him off to sleep _


	12. Digital Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrice-Digital Sea
> 
> Rate-T
> 
> Warning-drug use
> 
> Genre-angst

 

Reid blinks, limbs weighted as if underwater, glass bubbles sinking to the floor. Pressure's on his chest, as if it'd surely collapse on the next breathe.

The vial rolls away, the tinkering of glass against the black and white linoleum- obscene in this sickly calm that has washed over him...engulfed him in its inky blackness.

The current tugs him further out as his mind slows.

He turns his head; the niggling shame pushed away as his extended arm drops the needle, pinpricks of blood smeared into nothing.

His head lolls against the sink's cabinet- the warmth spreading through his very marrow.

This is all he's ever wanted...the silence.

 

 

 


	13. Headlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogene Heap- Headlock
> 
> Rate-Gen
> 
> Warning- Please don't choke on the fluff
> 
> Genre- slash

 

**Motes of dust float lazily, swimming on the streams of light filtering through the open blinds.**

**Derek gives a small smile as Spencer looks up at him-cheek plastered against Derek's sticky chest.**

**Spencer purrs as Derek runs his fingers through the shortened locks.**

**A light breeze ghosts over Spencer's back,he snuggles closer to Derek.**

" **Der?" Spencer attempts to lift his head...deeming the action not worth the effort contents himself in kissing Morgan's pebbling skin.**

" **Hmm?"**

" **Why are we in bed on our day off?"**

" **You weren't complaining about that a few minutes ago. A low chuckle rumbles through Derek's chest.**

**"Would you rather dust Kid? Cuz I got a list of chores-"**

**Spencer runs the tip of his nose along Derek's collarbone, tilting his head for a gentle kiss.**

" **'M not complaining." Spencer sighs as he settles against Derek again.**

" **You think you can weasel you way out of cleaning with a bat of those lashes, Pretty Boy?" Derek snorts at the eyes Spencer's giving him.**

" **I'm a Vegas boy. I can weasel my way out of anything."**


	14. Heaven Forbid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fray-Heaven Forbid
> 
> Kid!Spencer p.o.v  
> Warning: self-harm  
> genre:angst  
> rate: M

Scraping the tip of your fingertip

against the corner

of your eye- it stings

just like you wanted it to-

permission to let the floodgates go.

Curling into yourself,

your insides hemorrhage

and it feels as if you're one

shuttering breathe away

from a razor blade kiss.

You never wanted this-

self pity withering against

broken rib cage

and hollow point cries.

But this is what

you were left with.

This hollow cast

of a boy

that you were told

you had to make dance-

Not everything's possible

you know.

 


	15. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Benjamin- So Cold
> 
> Warnings: Character Death
> 
> Genre: Angst 
> 
> Rate: T

 

Morgan screams, open mouthed-chest heaving.

Why does it always have to be Reid?

He presses through the clawing hands trying to hold him back.

Why does it always **have** to be Reid?

Reid lay on concrete, ribbons of red dripping from the sides of his mouth.

"Kid?" Morgan's voice barely a whisper. Reid gasps, hack up crimson on each choking breath.

"Kid,it's gonna be alright." Morgan sinks to his knees, cupping Reid's head and grasping Reid's cold hand.

_Morgan wants it to be the truth-for fuckin' once- he wants those words not to be hollow nothings falling to the ground._

_Useless **.**_

"'m sorry." Reid blinks slowly- giving Morgan a shadow of a smile as the amber light flickers and fades from behind his eyes.

"It'd gonna be alright Kid." Morgan grips Reid's hand tight as it goes slack.

For once in his life he wants them to be the truth.

 


End file.
